


An excuse to write symbrock porn

by rattlemeoldbones



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Deepthroating with tongue, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Size Queen Eddie, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlemeoldbones/pseuds/rattlemeoldbones
Summary: Venom wants to prove to Eddie that they're the best/only partner for him. This means doing things that he did in past relationships but BETTER.





	An excuse to write symbrock porn

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an image I saw on tumblr by dariensfw. Made sure I got their permission before writing this. Short, dirty 'n a little sweet since I really love Eddie and Venom's dynamic.

Eddie would be the first to admit that his relationship was not normal. Hell, he was pretty sure that it even went past the realms of ‘weird’. Was there anyone else on the planet that could say they had a romantic relationship with their own  ~~ parasite ~~ symbiote?

 

No. He was pretty sure there wasn’t.

 

It had been months since Venom came back to him after they were separated by the explosion. Months since he went home feeling empty and horrible and alone only to be reunited a week later when a stray cat came to his door and promptly fell over dead.

 

That… hadn’t been pleasant, but he couldn’t deny that when the black goo launched out at him and he could feel the familiar tickle of Venom at the base of his brain he had been happy.

 

So, so damn happy. Happier than he felt he had any right to be, being reunited with his symbiote.

 

After that it had been quite an adjustment period for them both. Venom needed to learn who they were allowed to eat and when, about other human niceties like  _ letting Eddie work _ when he needed to so they could afford the chocolates they liked, and no, you couldn’t steal them. Meanwhile Eddie had to learn that… privacy wasn’t really something that he  _ had _ anymore. The first time he had woken up with a boner there had been scrambling to get rid of it before Venom made it a topic of conversation, but after that things had sort of… figured themselves out.

 

There had been yelling of course. Arguments. Eddie had done his best to convince himself that he still loved Anne (and he did) and that  _ ‘no of course I don’t have feelings for an sentient pile of goo living in my brain’ _ , but… that really only lasted so long. It was hard to lie to yourself when your partner could read your thoughts. After that there had been boundaries set and baby steps taken, and Eddie had been surprised at how easily Venom adjusted to them. Maybe they could feel how much it meant to him, giving him that space.

 

… But that space didn’t last long.

 

It wasn’t that Venom ignored them and did what they wanted, it was that Venom  _ knew _ what Eddie was thinking and offered suggestions, and in the heat of the moment Eddie always agreed.

 

It had started with kissing, which maybe wasn’t that surprising. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before.

 

_ “Oh that? It was your buddy’s idea.” _

 

But kissing with Venom wasn’t… just kissing. Not with that tongue. It left Eddie exhausted and breathless and he found that he loved it. He loved feeling Venom’s tongue down his throat and filling up his mouth, or curling around his neck and over his face while he caught his breath.

 

Venom liked it too, purring all the while and sending out exploratory tendrils across Eddie’s body. They didn’t wrap themselves around his cock until they were sure Eddie wouldn’t protest, that he was all for it. That was where things had settled for awhile. No penetration. Nothing invasive.

 

Both of them were happy with how things were.

 

… But Venom had seen,  _ could  _ see, the sorts of things Eddie had done with other people. Not just Anne. People before her. Things they knew he still enjoyed.

 

**“Eddie.”**

 

Their voice cut through the noise of Eddie beneath them, his breath already labored and chest heaving up and down.

 

It had been a good day. Eddie had landed a new job. Their first paycheck had rolled in. He was starting to work on clearing his name and rebuilding his reputation and that evening they had ‘dealt with’ a sicko who had been looking to take advantage of a young woman on their walk home from work. So they had come home, showered, and before Eddie knew it he was on his back with V’s tongue down his throat.

 

“Y-- yeah, big guy?” Eddie asked, taking a moment to catch his breath. His hands were still gripping the massive arms braced on either side of his shoulders, even if the rest of Venom ended in his torso.

 

That had taken some getting used to.

 

**“Hm,”** Venom hummed to themselves, and when they didn’t continue to elaborate Eddie raised a brow.

 

“V? What is it?”

 

God it was amusing to see a massive, hulking monster get  _ shy _ of all things.

 

**“Been thinking.”** They said.  **“Want to do things with you that you’ve done with your…** **_other_ ** **partners.”**

 

Eddie’s eyebrows went up. “... Oh?”

 

Some silence stretched between them as Eddie thought back to all of the things he had done in bed over the years with his various partners. He had some…  _ interesting _ tastes. Clearly. So it was hard to say what exactly Venom was thinking of.

 

**“Yes,”** they said, and rather than say it aloud they let a few key images flicker in the front of Eddie’s mind.

 

Also something that had taken getting used to.

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” He said, blinking hard. “Oh. Uh…”

 

Eddie’s hands slid down Venom’s arms, feeling the smoothness of them. He could feel Venom growing more apprehensive the longer he waited to reply, even if he wasn’t sure  _ why _ he was taking so long to say anything. He supposed it was because this was just… not something they had done yet. That was all. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ want _ to--

 

**“Eddie.”** Venom’s voice cut through the silence again, snapping him back to reality.

 

“We can.” Eddie smiled up at him, hands sliding back up to the pair of biceps formed overhead connecting to a broad set of shoulders. “Sorry, was just-- yeah. We can.”

 

The symbiote purred and their smile broadened as they leaned down and nuzzled the crook of Eddie’s neck, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Why so lovey all of a sudden? You been thinking about this for awhile?”

 

**“Yes,”** they said.  **“Know what you did with your other partners. Want to do the same things. Want to be** **_better_ ** **.”**

 

Eddie couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes and placing a hand on the back of Venom’s head. “Jeeze, V. You know you can’t really compare to them. It’s really not the same thing at  _ all _ .”

 

**“We know,”** Venom said before their tongue slid out from their mouth full of jagged teeth and wrapped around their other’s throat. Eddie couldn’t stop himself from leaning his head back to give Venom better access, a breathy sigh escaping past his lips. One massive, clawed hand reached down into the hem of his pants and started to tug them down.

 

“Careful,” Eddie grinned, shifting to help get them off his legs. “Can’t afford for you to keep ripping my clothes off, y’know.”

 

Venom only responded with a playful growl into Eddie’s ear that sent shivers down his spine. The pants were kicked off and discarded to somewhere on the floor by the edge of the bed, leaving Eddie’s erection bare.

 

But that wasn’t going to be Venom’s main focus tonight.

 

Their form shifted around, pushing Eddie up from underneath and getting him to his knees on the bed while they formed behind him. A chest and hips, a leg. Strands of them kept Eddie up and on his knees, letting him sit perfectly against a set of hips while coils slid over his legs. And of course their head was just where they wanted it, a little above Eddie’s so they could look down at him.

 

Eddie bit his bottom lip, arms reaching up to hold around Venom’s neck. “See? Already different.” he said, trying to encourage his other that things didn’t  _ have _ to always be compared to his past relationships.

 

**“Nnn,”** Venom growled.  **“Already better.”**

 

At that Eddie just laughed--

 

\--which turned into a startled yelp as soon as he felt a slick tendril between his cheeks, hips jumping away on reflex before being pulled tightly back by coils of inky black around his torso.

 

**“Stay.”** Venom hissed in Eddie’s ear and his cock jumped.

 

“Don’t we need to prepare first? Y’know, lube?”

 

**“You don’t need that with me, Eddie.”** Venom grinned, teeth grazing the edges of his lover’s ear while the tendril pushed inside.

 

“O-ooOOOooh.” Eddie moaned out, hands gripping tighter on Venom’s neck and sinking in just a little.

 

Before he could get too used to the size though, it grew larger. Noticeably larger. Then Venom pulled their hips back only to slam back inside fully.

 

But just once.

 

Eddie’s hands quickly fell down, one bracing on his other’s torso while the other gripped at the thigh bracing him on one side like his life depended on it.

 

“Ffffuck, V!” He cried out in a mixture of pleasure and exasperation. “Not even going to give me a chance to get used to it?”

 

**“You don’t need to. Not with me.”** Venom repeated from earlier.  **“Don’t need to stretch before. We can make your body take as much as we want.”** A pause that filled with a chuckle.  **“Within reason. And then when we’re done we put you back together.”**

 

“Jesus.” Eddie huffed, finding himself rolling his hips back onto the girth inside him, biting his bottom lip. “I-- I know you were just trying to be romantic but, but it really didn’t come out that way.”

 

Venom rumbled.  **“Nnn, sorry Eddie.”**

 

To make up for their failing Venom craned their head downwards, their tongue invading Eddie’s mouth in their own version of a kiss. It seemed to be enough that there were no hard feelings as Eddie moaned around it and sucked on the slick red mass, swallowing and gulping as it pushed further until he needed to breathe and Venom pulled away.

 

Eddie panted and coughed and rolled his hips back a little harder, eyes dazed as he at the alien above him. “C’mon, V. You gonna--”

 

Venom’s response was another hard thrust upward, cutting his other off short and forcing him to end his sentence with a sharp moan. They could feel his hands gripping them tightly and Eddie’s head was rolling back against their shoulder, mouth open and panting, their combined saliva running down his chin.

 

They loved making Eddie  _ shut up _ by giving him pleasure. They loved the drunk look on his face and how his fingers clung to them desperately, how every part of his body was screaming at him  _ ‘keep going’, ‘don’t stop’, ‘more’ _ , without a single word needing to be said between them.

 

And that’s what Venom planned to do. To give Eddie everything he wanted.

 

As they thrust their hips into him Eddie could feel Venom forcing him open wider and deeper with each push. That was what they had showed him from his other partners. Whenever he was on the receiving end he loved to push the limits of what he could take. He loved to feel strained and exhausted when it was all over. Venom knew all his little secrets now. There was no hiding his kinks and desires.

 

Their long tongue coiled around his neck, sliding up and down his throat and feeling it flex with each labored breath. Hot, steaming air huffed out of Eddie’s mouth each time their hips met, accompanied by moans that were only growing louder and louder as time went on.

 

They liked it when Eddie was loud. They liked knowing the neighbors could hear just how much Eddie loved them.

 

A hand formed around and slipped up his hoodie, Venom’s clawed hand dancing around his other’s stomach and chest, occasionally pushing their claws into skin without breaking it. Just enough for Eddie to feel. It elicited a different sort of moan out of him and Venom growled, pleased.

 

They didn’t feel pleasure like Eddie did, not first-hand. They could feel what Eddie was feeling, sure, but it wasn’t quite the same. After everything was said and done they rarely felt spent or exhausted like their lover did. They could keep going if he wanted, but he rarely did. Usually one round was enough and Eddie would be asleep.

 

That was why they tried to make it last, and they knew exactly how long they  _ could _ make it last. It was one of the many beauties of knowing your partner so fully.

 

You knew exactly how much they could take.

 

Pre was already oozing from the tip of Eddie’s cock as a few tendrils coiled around it, pumping up and down in time with their thrusts into his ass. That was really all Eddie needed to climax, but Venom did him one better.

 

They knew exactly where to push into his prostate.

 

Eddie’s fingers squeezed hard into their other, clutching the black ooze tightly as a yell ripped out from their throat right along with his orgasm. There was no doubt that their neighbors heard. It was so loud Venom thought he felt himself ripple a little.

 

And then Eddie was spent.

 

His chest heaved up and down and the grip on Venom’s body eased into almost nothing. If it weren’t for Venom holding him up he would have definitely collapsed face-first into the mattress. But as it was he was kept upright, impaled on the cock-like appendage inside him, and a mess on the sheets in front of him.

 

Eddie’s head hit Venom’s shoulder and he swallowed hard, his limbs and face feeling almost numb with euphoria.

 

“Jesus…” he breathed after a moment, and Venom took the opportunity to purr and nuzzle the crook of their other’s neck. A very tired, lazy hand reached up to pet their head.

 

“That was… that was really good, V.”

 

**“We know.”** They growled playfully and Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Feeling better about your place among all my past relationships now?” He asked, and the happy grumble that made the phallus inside him vibrate was all the answer he needed.

 

“Hah,” Eddie jumped a little, wanting to pull off Venom but at the same time not wanting to feel the emptiness he knew would come with it.

 

But it seemed Venom had a fix for that already.

 

They pulled Eddie back to lay on the bed, curling around them and finding one of his hands so they could hold it, clawed fingers curling around his hand and squeezing while their face nuzzled into the back of their other’s neck. They stayed inside him for now, attaching to his bare legs and pulling up the blankets with a tendril to keep Eddie from getting cold.

 

Cuddling.

 

Eddie sighed and let his head rest on the pillow, squeezing Venom’s hand right back. “Y’know I would have never taken an alien monster to be such a cuddler.”

 

**“Only with you, Eddie.”** Venom growled, like they had to state the obvious. But Eddie just smiled.

 

“I know.”

 

He turned his head to place a kiss on the rows of sharp teeth that could so easily rip out his throat or eat him alive but never did. There was nothing threatening about them now. There hadn’t been anything deadly or threatening to him about Venom for a long time.

 

**“Love you, Eddie.”** Venom said, just as their other’s eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

 

“Love you too, V.”


End file.
